tearsofalionfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalin Bioposi
Coalin Bioposi is a member of the Bioposi Pride, and the son of Johan Bioposi and Amra Bioposi. His siblings are Casa Bioposi and Caya Bioposi. History Coalin was born in the plains and raised as a strong fighter by both his father and his mother. He had a plain and simple life, weighed down by the responsibility of keeping his family safe. He became a guardian to all those who couldn’t defend themselves. His life is pretty average, which begs the question of what’s so special about him… well, he’s not always a golden boy. When he was sixteen, Coalin left the pride and his father to head to the Swiss Alps, where he met a Monk named Master. He trained with the man for two years, learning brutal methods of killing and immobilizing. He doesn’t talk to many people about it, but when he came back two years later, he was a changed man. He was suddenly weighted by more – the true nature of the world, the cruelty of man, the suffering that had already occurred. He became depressed and withdrawn, until the newest member of the pride and Johan’s new mate, Peyanna, came to his rescue. She sat beside him as he meditated outside, remaining that way, not speaking, for hours. When he asked her why she did it, she just asked if he wanted her to leave, but he found her company refreshing. They became friends, and she was the only person he could talk to about his experiences in the mountains. Their friendship is something he values, and he would not risk it. Physical Appearance Human A handsome, dark-skinned young man with gem-like blue eyes, a hardened facial structure - like his father's - and a lean, compact body. He has a very honest face. Lion A large male lion with dark tan fur, a thick mane around his neck, which is ruffled darkly near the edges, and speckled golden-and-black eyes. He has a long body and a rounded chin. Personality If he was on a football team, Coalin would be the quarterback. If he was into business, he would be the boss. If he was in a kitchen, he would be the chef. Generally, wherever Coalin goes, he becomes such a presence that it’s impossible not to notice him. He’s strong-willed, but he has a pure soul and good intentions. He tries to make life fair for everyone – he doesn’t judge. He’s the golden boy; handsome, smart, good, and friendly, but he can also be the bad boy: rough, reckless, leather-clad. It’s easy to get lost in his bright eyes, and it’s even easier to fall to his playfulness. He’s a charmer, guaranteed. Relationships With Parents He loves his mother very much, and often spends time with her outside of his duties. He respects his father as an alpha, but never really knew him as a parent. With Siblings Coalin doesn't really care for his sisters any more than he would for another pride mate. With Other Pride Members Most of the pride respects him because of his honest, friendly personality, and they don't mind being with him.